


"I'll see you later, kiddo."

by youarebymyside



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Missing Scene, No Romance, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is embarrassed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he needs this hug so bad, just peter's love for tony, peter refuses to be an avenger, which will not stop Tony from making him a new suit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: “Прости, ты меня… что?”Питер глубоко вздохнул и сказал четче:“Обниму. Можно я васобниму?"В помещении повисла тишина.* * *Наивно? Искренне? В стиле Питера Паркера.





	"I'll see you later, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Когда болеешь и не можешь заснуть, и просто надо Питера и Тони, хоть что-нибудь, чтобу успокоиться, выходит вот такое. Могу расписаться, могу нет, но пусть будет. Я, как авторка, конечно, называю Тони по имени, но для Питера-то он по-прежнему _мистер Старк_.  
>  And yes, god bless Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Holland's souls. They're great.

Они стояли на расстоянии согнутой руки, Хэппи — чуть поодаль, наблюдая за этим со стороны. Питер лихорадочно глядел то на Тони, то на костюм. Питер тонул в эмоциях, не в силах выразить это словами, он почти захлёбывался в своем восхищении и _это, и правда, мне?_  
“Ну, так что скажешь? Готов соседствовать с Вижном? Он, конечно, не любит двери и стены, и личного пространства поначалу будет не очень много, но мы что-нибудь придумаем, а?”  
Питеру был доступен лишь один полноценный способ выразить свою благодарность - он уже было мысленно схватился за лацканы пиджака Тони, как вовремя остановился. Питер краснел и запинался, ему хотелось вывалить вопрос, но он еле произносил слова. Питеру было так неловко.  
“Можно мне… можно я...“  
“Примерить? Не можно, а нужно. Этот костюм не садится по фигуре, как твой прошлый, поэтому — вдруг я не угадал с размером. Маловероятно, конечно, но все равно возможно”, — Тони ухмыльнулся. В голове у Питера с сумасшедшей скоростью билось “нет, нет” наперебой с “ты должен, спроси, скажи".  
“Нет”, — выдыхал Питер, — “нет".  
“Эй, а что тогда? Тебя что-то смущает? Мы попра—”  
Питер перебил его резче, чем бы хотелось:  
“Мистер Старк, можно я вас… обниму?”  
Фраза вышла громкая в начале и тихая в конце. На лице Питера отобразилось смущение. Тони нахмурился.  
“Прости, ты меня… что?”  
Питер глубоко вздохнул и сказал четче:  
“Обниму. Можно я вас _обниму?_ "  
В помещении повисла тишина. Питер не видел, но чувствовал – и как Хэппи удивился, и как с любопытством смотрел на мистера Старка. Тони молчал.  
Питер уже ненавидел себя за этот вопрос, ему хотелось извиниться, отойти, сделать вид, что этого не произошло. Слова сами слетали с языка, как защитная реакция на тишину и неловкость:  
“Или это будет неприемлемо, простите, вы же мне говорили, что мы не так хорошо знакомы”, — Питер уже косился в пол, — “и как вы не любите, когда вас трогают, но я подумал, я хотел отблагодарить…"  
“Эй”, — чужая ладонь легла ему на плечо, и Питер, вздрогнув, замолчал. — “Всё хорошо”, — Питер поднял взгляд на мистера Старка, тот смотрел, чуть над ним склонившись. — “Ты можешь меня обнять, ладно? Слышишь?”  
Питер выдохнул сдавленно и неверяще:  
“Серьёзно?"  
Тони кивнул, ободряюще улыбаясь:  
“Серьёзнее, чем когда я без предупреждения заявился к тебе домой в первый раз".  
Питер словил себя только, когда обвил руками поясницу Тони, когда прижался щекой к его груди, когда зажмурился от восторга.  
“Спасибо, _спасибо_ ”, — текло из его уст.  
_Он обнимал мистера Старка, который сделал для него новый костюм и предлагал присоединиться к Мстителям. Он обнимал **Железного человека.** И Питер будет здесь жить, и выполнять задания, и школа, ему не надо будет ходить в школу, и Нэд…_ Питера обожгло — он не мог бросить Нэда одного. Это было бы нечестно, после всего, что произошло — оставить его одного. И улицы, Питеру, на самом деле, нравилось работать на улицах. Нравились добродушные старушки, нравилось ставить на место негодяев, которых боялись простые жители. Теперь, когда к нему бы начали прислушиваться, ему было не обязательно идти разбираться в одиночку со злодеями, которые были ему не по силам. Питер хотел помогать, но больше не был уверен, что готов на полную ставку - в конце концов, его неплохо потрепало. Питер не был трусом, но — по-прежнему — он был ребёнком. _“Ты не готов”_ , давил на него голос Тони, за каждый раз, когда Питер ослушался его. Что ж, Питер умел уяснять то, что до него пытались донести. Даже если не с первого раза.  
“Я не могу, мистер Старк”.  
Тони отстранил его от себя, серьёзно спросив:  
“В смысле?"  
Пальцы Питера всё ещё касались пиджака Тони, очень аккуратно, целое мгновение.  
“Не могу. Мне надо ходить в школу, закончить с уроками... и как много еще может быть бандитов, с которыми некому справиться? Я лучше ещё попрактикуюсь на улицах. Вы же не против, мистер Старк? У вас же есть, кому разобраться с такими людьми, как отец Лиз?"  
“Ты уверен? Когда ещё представится такая возможность?”  
Питер снова взглянул на костюм, потом засунул руки в карманы джинсов:  
“Да. Да, абсолютно”.  
Тони помолчал, потом похлопал его по плечу:  
“Что ж”, — выражение его лица стало нечитаемым для Питера, — “тогда иди. Нам надо ещё поговорить с Хэппи, это недолго, а потом он отвезет тебя”.  
“Спасибо".  
Тони тихо смотрел ему вслед. Питер обернулся к нему всем телом только в лифте:  
"Это было честью для меня, мистер Старк”.  
Тони едва наклонил голову вперед, вежливо отсалютовав ему:  
“Ещё увидимся, парень”*.  
Питер скрылся за дверьми лифта, когда Хэппи сказал:  
“А я ведь говорил”.  
Тони не смотрел на него. Тони смотрел туда, где только что был Питер, и в мыслях продолжало стучать — _ещё увидимся, парень. **Ещё увидимся.**_

**Author's Note:**

> *Это то самое "I'll see you later, kiddo" из названия. Вместо "парень" сюда идеально подходит "kiddo" - это искреннее, тёплое, очаровательное в их отношениях. Но по-русски это звучит довольно глупо, поэтому приходится изворачиваться чем-то вроде этого.  
> P.S.: Тони его в этот мир втащил, Тони его отсюда и не отпустит. :') И он бы, конечно же, мог бы и сам его обнять, но это была бы довольно шоковая терапия для Питера. :')
> 
> Ещё положу сюда ещё [арт 1](http://vole-mon-amour.tumblr.com/post/162792726146/durchinmultiverse-so-i-just-saw-spiderman), [арт 2](http://vole-mon-amour.tumblr.com/post/162905117226/rrrrrrho-tony-stark-peter-parker-after-civil), [арт 3](http://vole-mon-amour.tumblr.com/post/162943249771/mabychan-spider-manhomecoming-is-amazing-3-and) и [арт 4](http://vole-mon-amour.tumblr.com/post/163049351636/falmakez-art-local-billionaire-tony-stark) для полной визуализации, ибо. Обнимашек много не бывает.


End file.
